


A stuff fic I never finished

by Prettyboysixx1974



Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyboysixx1974/pseuds/Prettyboysixx1974





	A stuff fic I never finished

"You're out of the band." Axl said flatly staring at Steven from the other side of the room. Steven just looked around at the other guys with a questioning expression on his face. Slash just shrugged and looked down towards his feet. Izzy nodded his head and turned to Axl, expecting him to say something else. And Duff, well he looking basically anywhere but at Steven. 

"Fine. Whatever...it's...I'm okay." Steven said before grabbing his jacket off the chair close to him and storming out the door, slamming it behind him. Duff looked around the room before huffing, throwing his arms up, and then running out the door after Steven. 

"Babe! Wait!" He yelled in the direction Steven was walking in, trying to catch up to him by running.

"No! Don't you 'babe' me." He suddenly stopped and turned around, pointing a finger towards Duff, who had now slowed down to walk. Steven already had tears running down his face and Duff was starting to feel even worse about all of this. 

"How long? How long have you guys been talking about this?" Steven yelled while visibly shaking, still pointing an accusing finger in Duff's face. He felt about two minutes away from having a full on breakdown. 

"Steven, you know we had to do what we had to do. You can't play anymore. You need to get sober." Duff said trying to speak some sense into Steven. 

"What the hell, Duff. You guys do just as much as I do!" Steven yelled once more throughout the hallway, now waving his hands in the air. 

"Except we can still play our fucking instruments!" Duff shouted, now yelling back.

Steven just stared at him, tears running down his face. He leaned up against a wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. He held his head in hands and just cried. Duff realized he had fucked up and he went over to sit next to Steven on the floor, going for an attempt to comfort him.


End file.
